deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bill Cipher Vs Sarda the sage
Description Being's who control reality and do anything they want Who will win and who will die Intro Wiz: In Fiction there are god-like being's Some use there power for good and some for evil Boomstick: And some don't give a fuck and use there power how ever the hell they want. ' Wiz: like Bill Cipher the tricky dream demon of gravity fall's '''Boomstick: Or Sarda the So called "omnipotent jackass" from 8-bit theater ' Wiz: where here to analyze there weapon's armor and skill's to see who would win. \ '''Boomstick: A DEATH BATTLE. Bill Cipher https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_tmdv6jBNho ' ' Wiz: in the world of gravity falls The dream demon Bill cipher is easily the strongest. Boomstick: he is also easily the craziest ' ' Wiz: Bill wasn’t always the insane person he is He originally was a being born on the 2nd dimension'. ' Boomstick: but he found a way to ascend to the 3rd dimension in the dreamscape. Wiz: however he would need a physical form to unleash his true power in the real world. Boomstick: but before he could do that he needed to get all chummy with stanford pines Stanley pines twin brother. Wiz: He tricked Stanford into Building a Portal Between a nightmare dimension bill normally hangs out at and The real world. Boomstick: flash forward a years later When stanford is teleported back to our dimension Well it left a tear in between the nightmare dimension and ours. Wiz: Bill Eventually used the tear to create a portal between the dimensions causing Weirdmageddon. Bill: THIS PARTY NEVER STOPS TIME IS DEAD AND MEANING HAS NO MEANING. EXISTENCE IS UPSIDE DOWN AND I REIGN SUPREME WELCOME ONE AND ALL TOO WEIRDMAGEDDON. Wiz: Bill is Super strong And got several Power’s his His abilities in his physical form includes Apportation, Matter Manipulation, Mind Control, Reality Warping, Inter-universal travel, Time Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Clairvoyance, Cross-universal awareness(is capable of viewing different realities), Innate Capability, Illusion Manipulation, Intangibility, Laser manipulation, Levitation, Molecular Manipulation , Nightmare Inducement, Possession, Precognition, Pyrokinesis, Size shifting, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Madness Inducement(can create bubbles that can induce madness into whatever it touches), Regeneration, Fourth Wall Awareness (is aware of the real world and can "see" us), Soul Removal (Did this when he possessed Dipper's body) and Resistance to reality warping and space-time manipulation. Boomstick: bill is so powerful He one-shot the Time baby the controler of time in the gravity fall’s universe. Wiz: And Bill has very few notable weaknesses besides maybe being overconfident and not being able to enter a mind or manipulate a soul without making a deal first. Boomstick: this Dream Demon is one Person you don’t wanna fuck around with. Sarda the Sage https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=deLq6FrUbuA ' ' Wiz: in the 8-bit Theater universe there are Few being’s Stronger than Sarda The Sage. Boomstick: Sarda wasn’t originally the reality warping powerhouse he is today. ' ' Wiz: Originally he was the onion kid, but he was motivated to become the strongest wizard in the universe after being sent into madness by seeing black mage's face and having his parent’s murdered multiple times. ' ' Boomstick: he’s motivated by revenge on the light warrior’s for making his kid life hell. A noble cause ' ' Wiz: While yes that is true but Sarda’s goal of becoming the strongest wizard was easily reached By a younger version of him. Boomstick: Just to put in perspective how strong he is Well with his casual telekinesis He held a part of the universe still for a fraction of a second. ''' '''Boomstick: and that was just a younger version of him who was ALMOST OUT OF MAGIC AT THE TIME. Wiz: Not only Is sarda Strong enough to do that But those character’s he’s talking to He is massively above to the point where he De-Level’s them during the final Arc and before that otterly oblidertates them with the slightest of effort. Keep in mind these are people who Can kill being’s who are above time and space. this is no easy task not to mention he can dodge the hadouken The hadouken can reach a planet on the other side of the sun In a calculated time by using the dialog panels and The non dialog panels as an indicator of Time (study’s show people can talk about 120 words per minute we’ll be using 120 as a lowballed time frame) in a low end timeframe of 10 seconds we get the Attack reached the Planet in almost 2 minutes and we will round up to two minutes the attack must have moved at 8.3 times light speed. '''Boomstick: he was so fast He can Dodge this at point blank range. Not only that but this Form was a powered up version of the one that reached another planet. ' ' Wiz: His first appearance show’s he can even casually rewrite timeline’s Just by cooking his dinner. And he has since shown Multiple feat’s Of him being able to control the universe in a multitude of ways Since. ' ' Boomstick: His brain has been described by him to be super dimensional meaning he can focus on many things at once. ' ' Wiz: he’s Tanked the big bang point blank Which is impressive since mages in the 8-bit theater world are normally glass cannon’s. And he has magical defences that let him every spell in existence at once. And he has quite a few abilities at his disposal including rewriting speech bubbles creating matter telekinesis teleportation healing (including resurrection where needed and making healing shivs) spell that causes Black Mage to vomit up his organs (when Black Mage tries to turn the spell against Sarda using Blue Magic, it turns out the spell automatically does this to Black Mage, and cannot be retargeted), time and dimensional travel, stopping time, divination, epileptic llama encounters creating reverting class changes/de-leveling, spells capable of making every particle of your body feel pain, making food without actually cooking it by way of spacetime meddling, anything else he desires (can make up spell's on the spot but More then likely can not exceed what he is capable of.), Rewriting reality. That is just a list of some of the thing's he is capable of. ' ' Boomstick: now while he’s an OG Reality warping mage he is not without his flaws. Wiz: yes his magical defences can be breached and Despite his Nigh omniscient knowledge He Can Be distracted when he’s defending himself from multiple spells at once. Boomstick: and his Regular durability feat’s have stopped at durability feat’s To the point where black mage Who at this point in time was strong enough to oneshot a universe level in durability being Was said by SARDA HIMSELF. that it Might have killed him. Wiz: but despite all that Sarda is Easily one of the strongest wizards In fiction. Sarda: i gentlemen am sarda that make's me THE WIZARD WHO DID IT. '' FIGHT *Note Due to the Small amount of combat spell’s these two have shown i will use spell’s they Logically should know Or use with their set of power’s* https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4NXGKUXrw0U Bill had did it he finally won he unleashed Weirdmageddon on the world. But in another universe there was a Old Mage watching this be unleashed. “You know having ultimate power over creation get’s boring after awhile i might go to that universe for a bit and have some fun there.” The sage called Sarda said he was an old looking male draped in a red cloak you couldn’t see his face since he had his hood up But for some reason you could see his mustache. “Well it makes me look sagely” Sarda had said seemingly to no one. He knew the light warrior’s wouldn’t be here again for several days. Sarda Opened a rift between the 2 universes when he stepped out of the rift in front of the Bill Cipher “Oh who is this a Fragile old man?” Bill had questionly asked at the old man. “I am Sarda And that makes ME THE WIZARD WHO DID IT!” Sarda bombastically announced ' ''' Bill looked at the old man with an odd look. “And I also know you’ve messed with the order of this world causing thousands if not millions of people to go mad and Everybody else is either dead or turned to stone.” Sarda stated Bill looked at him funny again “Yeah what’s your point”. Sarda grinned “the point is I want to not be bored so I figure why not wipe out a reality that no one would miss and probably thank me for.” Bill Looked Angry “LISTEN MEATSACK I JUST TOOK CONTROL OF THIS REALITY I WILL NOT LET SOME TWO BIT SELF PROCLAIMED WIZARD WIPE IT OUT BOYS ATTACK.” Bill screamed as his companions attacked Sarda. Sarda laughed “I expected there to be resistance.” He looked at all of the people attacking him and waved his hand Suddenly they all exploded and landed on the ground huddled over in pain. “Ah i thought of just the spell to wipe them all out in one shot.” Suddenly round circle’s with enchanted ruin’s appeared above each of them. The ruin’s Changed just a bit and suddenly a red beam fired from the circle destroying Bill’s Friend’s ‘Heh the Hadoken has so much untapped potential it’s a shame that the only few people who can use it are Omnicidal maniacs’ Sarda though after performing a new form of Hadoken he randomly thought up and will call the Sarda Blaster. Bill looked in shock at how easy this man had obliterated his friend’s “OH I can tell I'm gonna have fun with you” Bill said casually twirling his cane in one hand charging up a blast of fire in the other FIGHT K.O. Conclusion Category:Dbfan and critic Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:"God vs. God" Themed Fights Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles